


Leader

by VirginiaMcCooley



Category: Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiaMcCooley/pseuds/VirginiaMcCooley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron must lead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leader

He was not Spartacus. He had no stirring words. His name held no awe. He could fight and lead others to fight but these were no warriors. Women, children, wounded. Needing a leader.

He was not that man and would never be. He -

There was a gentle hand upon his arm. He looked down into loving eyes. Eyes that held complete trust and belief in him. Eyes that told him, without need for words, that he could be that man. 

He was not Spartacus. He was Agron and he would be a leader.


End file.
